Episode 137 (Molly's Nutcracker)
Plot When a snow fairy (Oona) casts a spell on Molly's toy nutcracker (Gil), he comes to life. when the Rat King (Goby) tries to invade Molly's house and attack the nutcracker, Molly hits him. Will the Rat King gets his revenge on the nutcracker or Molly? Characters *Molly *Gil as the nutcracker *Goby as the Rat King/Handsome Prince *Deema as the candy maker *Oona as the snow fairy *Nonny as the candy maker *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper as the candyland jester *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as the king of candyland *Minnie Mouse (from Disney) as the queen of candyland *Donald Duck (from Disney) as the candyland guard #1 *Goofy (from Disney) as the candyland guard #2 *Pluto (from Disney) as the king's dog *Little Fish as the candyland knights *Crabs as the hench-rats Songs #Overture #The Christmas Tree #March #Galop and Dance of the Parents #The Presents of Drosselmeyer #Grandfather Dance #Clara and the Nutcracker #Nutcracker confronts the Rat King #In the Christmas Tree #Waltz of the Snowflakes #The Magic Castle on the Mountain of Sweets #Clara and Prince Charming #Character Dances: Arabian Dance, Chinese Dance (from Disney's Fantasia), Russian Dance (from Disney's Fantasia) and Dance of the Reed Flutes (from Disney's Fantasia) #Waltz of the Flowers (from Synthesia) #Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from Disney's Fantasia) #Closing Waltz Trivia *This might be similar to Disneyland show "Mickey's Nutcracker Christmas" Transcript Once Upon A Time, Molly and Bubble Puppy are waiting for their gifts from Mickey and Minnie. Mickey: Say, Molly? I have a good present for you. Molly: Really? What is it? Mickey: It's a nutcracker. Minnie and I carved it. Minnie: Oh, is it wonderful, Molly? Molly: Thanks! You shoudn't have! Mickey: Oh, I have something for the dog. Bubble Puppy: Arf! Mickey: It's a stick bone! My dog, Pluto hasn't chewed on this one. Bubble Puppy: Arf! Arf! (chewing the bone) Mickey: We'll be going now, Enjoy your presents. Molly: I will! (Sighs) I wish he would be alive so I can play with him. (yawns) Molly and Bubble Puppy fell asleep when they were soon tired. Suddenly, there was a sparkle outside of the window. It was fairy. Oona: Your wish has granted, Molly. Nutcracker made of wood, awake. Suddenly, the nutcracker began to glow, he wasn't made of wood and he was alive. Molly: Whoa! Bubble Puppy, My wish came true! Gil: Hi, Molly. Merry Christmas. Molly: I can't believe it, A nutcracker that can talk! Gil: Yes, I've brought some army. Little Fish: Hi. Molly and Bubble Puppy had fun with her nutcracker. but then, they heard a strange squeak. There were rats and they're called hench-rats. Gil: Are you hench-rats? Crabs: Yes, we work for the rat king. Molly and Gil: The rat king? Goby: That's right! The rat king is the nutcracker's arch-nemesis. Long time ago, there was a curse placed on a kind, handsome prince which turned into this creature you saw before you. The only thing to remove the curse, is the only thing that rat king hate the most, sugar. Goby: What was that about sugar? Molly: So you don't like sugar, right? Goby: That's right! I don't like sugar! Hench-rats! Attack! So the nutcracker attempts to hide Molly and Bubble Puppy but they were caught. Goby: You may have beaten my hench-rats! Now, prepare for your demise! Molly: Not if I can help it! (spanks with the broom) Goby: OW! Retreat! Hench-rats! Retreat! Okay, okay! I've had enough! I'll get you, nutcracker! and that little girl and her dog, too! I'll be back! Gil: Is everybody okay? Molly: Yeah. Little Fish: Well, I'll see ya in candyland. Gil: Thanks for saving me, Molly. I owe you one. Molly: You're welcome. Gil: Would you and your dog come to my kingdom? Molly: What kingdom? Gil: Candyland. Molly: Candyland? I'd love to, but how do we get here? Gil: I know! I'll just summon a reindeer. The nutcracker summoned a reindeer to take Molly and Bubble Puppy to candyland but they encountered a fairy. It was a snow fairy. Oona: Hello, nutcracker. Welcome to the snowflake forest. I'm the snow fairy queen. I see you're going to candyland, I'll show you the way. The snow fairy told the nutcracker, Molly and Bubble Puppy that candyland went that way. Molly: Thanks, snow fairy. Oona: Your welcome. When they left, the rat king came in the forest. Goby: I wonder where am I? Oona: Aw, this is the snow forest. Well, you're nothing but a rat. Goby: king! the rat king! Well, Oh, Someone always helps the nutcracker. Well, Do you know where that nutcracker, the girl, and her dog is? Oona: Maybe they could be in candyland. Goby: Oh, did you say "candyland"? Oona: Well, better be going now. Goby: (gasps) Wait! Take me with you! As Molly, Bubble Puppy and the nutcracker made it to candyland, they were unaware that the rat king was hot on their trail. Mickey: Gosh, Hi nutcracker, you're back at last. Who's your friend and that dog. I sure love dogs. Gil: This is Molly and Bubble Puppy, your majesty. She saved me from my arch-nemesis, the rat king. Molly: Have we met? Mickey: Well, sort of, I was the king of candyland in my life. Maybe the villagers of candyland would love to meet Molly and Bubble Puppy. There were hustling and bustling in candyland. The king arrived at candyland at last and sat next to the queen. Deema: Hi, nutcracker! Nonny: Hello, nutcracker. welcome back. Mr. Grouper: There you are, your majesty, and you too, nutcracker. Mickey: Ahem! As king of candyland, I hereby dub thee our hero, Molly who saved the nutcracker from the rat king! Minnie: Let the party begin! Pluto: woof! Bubble Puppy: arf! As the king and queen made this party great, they didn't see the rat king hiding the bush. Goby: Bah! Everybody: (gasps) The Rat King! Goby: Oh, hello! Mickey: You're not suppose to be here! Goby: Oh, sorry, your royal highness! Mickey: Guards! Donald: Aha! Caught you, Rat King! Goofy: You're not gonna conquer our kingdom! Goby: Oh, don't be silly! Any last words before I call the hench-rats? Gil: Yes! Taste this! (hitting with a bag of sugar) When the nutcracker hits the rat king with a bag of sugar, there was a ripple of magic and the rat king started to change, The rat king was transformed into... A Handsome Prince! Everybody: It's you! Goby: The sweetness of the sugar has broken the curse! I'm a handsome prince again! Handsome and kind but (sighs) alone. Oona: Here, have a mint. You'll feel better. Goby: Yum. This sugar candy isn't so bad after all. Donald: Wow! I didn't know you're a prince, aren't ya? Goofy: Could I have a piece, your highness? Goby: Yes, I am and sure you can have a piece. Molly: I'm sure I never met you. Goby: Well, I have been the rat king for as long as I would know. Oh, Thank you, Nutcracker for breaking the curse and saving christmas. Gil: You're welcome and Molly, will you stay with us in candyland and be my princess? Molly: Since it's beautiful, Yes, I can stay with you, nutcracker. And so, Molly was crowned to be princess of candyland and Bubble Puppy can stay with Molly and the nutcracker which they lived happily ever after. The End